A New Life
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: My Sequel to A New Team. Tons of action! Picks up a month after the ending of A New Team, Follow us as we see Skye battle villains along side earths mightiest heroes. As Skye goes between Asgard and Earth learning to be a super hero and perhaps fall in love with another hero. Skye/Bucky ,Natasha/Clint and many other pairings mentioned Rated T for violence and romance (unfinished)
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

It's been one month since agent Grant Wards death, three and a half weeks since his funeral and Skye has been bottled up like never before. She doesn't talk to anyone, she will speak when in Asgard and only when related to her Princess duties, and everyone has grown concerned about her. Shadow has not visited the Presidents son in a month and the only one she really seems to be a little happy around is Douglas the Miniature Dachshund that Grant gave her. So here Princess Skye is walking down one of the main halls in the Asgardian palace, face impassive and eyes cast down with a small tiara upon her head. Douglas walks along side her tale wagging wanting to play, She walks past a few servants who all bow to her as she passes by.

Sif meets with Thor and Loki in the throne room "Sir I am concerned about your daughter Princess Skye... She trains with us but is quiet, unchallenging, depressed... We haven't seen her smile since the day before Grant Wards death, She hides away in the garden or in her room whenever she is not required to attend meetings or training. We all care deeply for her and we want to know how we may help." Says Sif and Loki frowns as he looks to Thor "This is come to our attention as well Lady Sif, we do not know what to do for her... I may be forced to ask her friends from Midguard for help as I have no other ideas... Brother?" says Loki hand on his chin, Thor paces before replying "My niece has lost her inner fire that was what we knew her as , we must somehow bring that back inside her, Perhaps we can summon Steve Rogers and the winter soldier they seem to always be able to get her to laugh at least once during their visit." he says with a small smile with a sliver of hope.

Skye sits upon the grass in the royal gardens her emerald gold dress adjusted nicely as she has Douglas lay upon her lap and she scratches behind his ear. Suddenly she feels two familiar presences and without even turning to look to them she speaks "Uncle... Father do you require my assistance with another meeting?" Thor and Loki smile but Thor replies "Quite the opposite really... Niece we are concerned for your well being as you haven't smiled in a months time, you have avoided missions from Director Fury and it has many of us concerned." takes a seat on the grass beside her which was rather surprising because he didn't normally do that. "Uncle I appreciate your concern but I am perfectly fine... I just almost everything reminds me of Ward and I don't know what to do." She's starts off rather confident but as her reply continued she got quieter to the point that her last five words were a whisper.

"Cherish them daughter... Continue to fight and protect like Agent Ward would want you to... Don't avoid everything simply because he liked it but embrace the places because they can be a Symbol of a new life that he helped direct you into. Skye we all liked Grant... Well technically I was a little rougher on him because I am your father but he would want you to continue on with your life and brighten others spirits like you were doing before his death." says Loki locking eyes with his daughter and showing all the emotion he could threw his eyes. Skye bit her bottom lip before throwing her arms around her father in a loving way before she pulled away and with a small smile said "Now I know where I get my motivational speaking from... Thank you both." She gives her uncle a hug before saying "I should get back to earth... I have been neglecting my duties there and it's about time I got to doing them... Father look after Douglas until I return please." she disappears a slight flicker of life returning to her eyes making her father and Uncle smile in happiness.

(A hour later in the Triskillion)

"Captain Rogers I understand from your latest mission reports that both you and the winter soldier can break through the billionaire known as Ian Quinn's mansion but can't hold it as his security far out numbers that of your strike force... Is that correct?" Asks Director Fury looking at the two super soldiers curiously and Bucky replies "Sir we need Thor or both black widow and HawkEye to complete that mission successfully... any less and it will continue to be a failure... We are good sir but even we have limitations." He rubs the back of his neck in nervousness before the Director stood up and replied "I am assigning you someone better than Thor." Steve immediately interrupts "This is no mission for the Hulk sir... We don't want all of Los Angeles pulverized ."

Fury rolls his eye and suddenly a female voice is heard "I know I wear green and all but I am definitely not Bruce... And I will try not to pulverize anything though." both super soldiers snap their heads in the direction of the voice jaw dropping when they see Skye aka Shadow leaning up against the door arms crossed and lips in a smirk quite amused. "Shadow!" "Skye!" exclaims Bucky then Steve. Skye smiles warmly at them before the Director interrupts "Shadow is back in field work and will be working with various Avengers for various missions... She has been assigned to you for two reasons firstly because of her powers and secondly because she has a personal vendetta against Ian Quinn... You three can leave when ready good luck." He says before sitting back down at his computer and opening various classified files signaling it was their time to leave. Skye straightens "Of course Sir... We will report when the mission is successful." she says before pulling the two super soldiers out of the directors office. "It's good to see you two... I know it's been almost three weeks since I last spoke to pretty much anyone here on earth and for that I am sorry." says Skye when they get to the parking lot. Bucky and Steve smile warmly at her "Thor has been keeping us updated about you... I was seriously thinking of forcing you out of Asgard just so everyone else could see you Shadow. Everyone had missed you even though half of them won't admit it." replies Bucky and Steve cuts in "And you have no reason to be sorry... You lost someone you loved and cared for greatly. You should've seen me when I though Bucky here died ... Not a good site that's for sure." he said looking a little sadly to his best friend.

"I am sorry for snapping at all of you guys... I know you all were trying to help but instead of accepting it I completely lost it and threatened all of you. It took three weeks of my uncle, Father, Sif and the warriors three constantly on me to finally realize what I needed to do." she said as they continued walking and Bucky smiles before replying "It's alright Skye we are just glad your back ... Have you seen the others yet?" Skye bit her lower lip and sighed "No not yet I went straight to the Pirate when I got here hoping to see you two and possibly Nat and Clint but they are on a mission in Russia and won't be back for a few days... Besides I yelled at you two the most and you two deserved my apology first ... The others I will talk to when I get back from the mission... Come on super soldiers lets prove to Fury that we are a great team." she said and they all got into a SUV their weapons already in the Vehicle.

(Six hours later in the outskirts of Brooklyn)

"Quinn sure does know how to live ... Private security... Private land ... Huge mansion... Private army ... Rich and man did I mention a private Army?" says Skye with a mischievous glint in her eyes that immediately made Steve look uneasy but Bucky smirk " I see that mischievous sparkle in your eyes ... What's the plan of attack?" asks Steve hesitantly and Skye shrugged replying "I am going to go with Tony's favorite line ... Just Attack... But stay behind me I will get you through the outer defenses , Bucky your on my left and Steve your watching our back... Once we get inside Bucky you and Steve will have to be defense as I will be trying to locate Quinn. Let's move!" She jumps up from their hiding spot and the two super soldiers are instantly on their feet following Shadow into the depths of the huge army.

-Authors Note- Hope you liked the chapter please let me know if you like it so far and review . Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

A new life 2

Skye threw up a portable electricity dome around Steve, Bucky and herself and started to have fun, she knocked out a dozen men who were trying to surround them with a electricity whip making half of them scream in pain. She disappeared from the dome when a fully armed tank came into view and began shooting at them, Bucky was shooting out of the dome hitting multiple targets. Steve gasped as he saw Skye appear on top of the tank and send a massive electricity strike to the base of the tanks barrel before back flipping into the air just as the take exploded, she ducted and rolled with a huge smile upon her face. She snapped her fingers and the dome vanished as she threw her arms out and suddenly a large electrified wall went in every direction followed by grunts and groans of men falling into unconsciousness.

Skye dusted off her hands and looked to them with a smile "Okay partners lets get going ... and stop with the shocked faces." she said and immediately Bucky went impassive while Steve smiled and he led the way into the mansion. Skye looked to Bucky as he used his arm to block various bullets, she closed her eyes completely surrounding herself in a electricity dome as she searched for Quinn's location. Skye smirked as she zapped a man sneaking up on Steve who quickly gave her a wave of thanks before launching his shield at multiple incoming attackers. "Quinn is down the hall to the right third door to our left but the room is on complete lock down walls thick with eight inch of titanium... machine gun defenses and twelve fully armed ex special forces inside as well." she said as she punched a guy in the face with her right hand making a loud crunch from the guys cheek bone. "Can you transport us in?!" asks Bucky as he dodges slashes from a crazy man attacking him.

Skye back flipped over the attacker with the knife and electrocuted him from behind making him crumble to the ground. "I can transport us in but you two have to react fast." she replied as she surveyed the area and took a deep breath as the area is clear " Go ahead Shadow we are ready for special forces."says Steve coming to her side shield positioned to shield himself and her. Skye smiled and transported them to one of the corners of the safe room the Ian Quinn hid in, "Where are they ?! I can't find them on the monitors anywhere!" exclaimed Quinn his back turned to them as he looked at the monitors with furrowed eyebrows. The three Avengers looked to each other and smirked before Shadow stepped forward hands poised to defend herself as she casually announced their presence "You wouldn't be talking about us would you?" the Special forces snapped their heads in her direction guns pointed .

"How did you get in here?!" exclaimed Quinn hand holding his gun pointed at her head "Well that's a dumb question considering who we are." replied the Winter Soldier stepping up to Shadows side "So your the famous Shadow that's saved the President and his sons life from the Protectors... but those brown eyes you look oddly familiar ." says Quinn looking at Shadow rather peculiarly. Skye crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as she said " I should look familiar as we last spoke ten months ago." Quinn lowered his gun and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember and Skye's fist clenched as she was out raged that he didn't even care about what he did to her , She ripped her mask off and exclaimed "Remember me now Quinn?!" her tone was full of anger and something else that Bucky couldn't figure out. Quinn's eyes widen as he took a step back in shock and stuttered "Sk - Skye?! But h- how I shot you twice point blank range they assured me that you would never survive it!" Skye smirked "Well as you can tell Shadow is not that easy to kill! Who was this THEY? " she asked taking a step towards him in a very unaggressive way.

"Like I will ever tell you! Men dispose of Captain America, Shadow and The winter soldier!" exclaimed Quinn gun going off and shooting at Skye who quickly shielded herself barely keeping the bullet from piercing into her skin. Steve and Bucky leapt into action instantly engaging into combat, Skye disappeared as a attacker slashed at her head. Steve groaned as one of the men slashed his right arm, Skye's eyes turned emerald stone and transported Steve and Bucky into one of her electric domes before she she threw her hands out with a loud yell "YOU NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS!" electricity surged down her arms and flew at the attackers , electricity coursed threw the ex special forces bodies making them groan before she added more power and they fell to the ground barely alive. Quinn was trying to sneakily leave the room but Shadows head snapped in his direction and she growled "Quinn don't even try it! Agent Colson wouldn't mind if I killed you right now but director Fury wants you alive for the time being. Put the gun down or I will let Black Widow and HawkEye have you when I knock you out!"

"Skye you have changed... what's the matter did you loose your mind when that agent boyfriend of yours died !? Yes I heard about Agent Grant Ward died never knew you were alive though... it's a pity you never caught his killer he would be so disappointed with you." sneered Quinn as he knew what would tear the Avenger apart but to his surprise Skye raised a eyebrow before saying "Do you really think I would listen to anything your deceitful mouth says? If Grant Ward would be disappointed in anything it would be that I haven't shot you yet!" she disappeared before putting a hand on his shoulder sending him convulse as electricity surged into his body as she appeared beside him. Steve and Bucky looked at her with some satisfaction "What? He put two bullets through me... Grant would've shot him on site not caring what his orders were. Now let's call Pirate the mansion is clear Cap you get the pleasure... I really want to talk to friends and I have a feeling my uncle will be checking up on me for his own curiosity and my fathers. Cap while your talking to Pirate ask him where he wants me to transport all these bad guys in the next thirty minutes... Let him know we will hand in mission reports tomorrow." she said in a take charge kinda way that Steve thought was from her title while Bucky liked it.

(Two hours later)

After getting all of the men to the needed places and personally delivering Ian Quinn to deputy director Hill Skye, Bucky and Steve were all transported to Avengers tower. "Tony have you heard anything from Skye? I miss her and it's been almost four weeks since we last saw her." Asked Pepper entering the lab, Tony looked to Bruce before looking to his girlfriend and replying "I haven't and I don't like it ... I was just starting to think of her as like my niece even though we aren't blood related." Bruce smiled "Yea Skye has a natural glow around her that makes me want to be related to her in some way or another as well. Plus just think if we were related to her someone could play the overprotective brother to whoever she decides to date... I like the idea of being her uncle I mean we are one big family here anyways."

Skye looked to Steve and Bucky with a raised eyebrow before pressing her finger to her lips in a "be quiet" manner before she continued to listen "Skye is special and only one in a million will ever be even remotely close to her personality ... I like her she is clever, Smart, Funny, Understanding, Strong, Determined, caring and so much more ... I just wish we could see her again. Seeing her in so much grief from Wards death was painful to see and I am just amazed that she has been able to handle all this responsibility and pain that has been thrown at her " Said Pepper with a sigh, Skye chewed her bottom lip before taking step towards them with a deep breath and saying " You know that I was only able to handle all that with the help of all of you... Hi guys " Tony, Bruce and Pepper stood wide eyed and mouth slacked as she smiles nervously and gives them a slight wave. Steve and Bucky slightly smile before they watch as Bruce, Tony, Pepper and Skye all embrace in a hug , their family was whole again with Skye back.

-Authors Note- Thanks for all of you that are following so far :-) Please review and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. -PiratePrincess16-


	3. Chapter 3

A new life 3

(Two Days later )

Natasha and Clint walked into the lobby of Avengers tower with weary faces and multiple cuts and bruises the good news being that the mission was successful and that they had the next week off. They exited the elevator on the kitchen floor and was shocked to see " Thor! It's good to see you back on earth... How is Skye? We miss her." says Clint with a smile and sincerity in his eyes making the Asgardian Prince laugh "Haha my friends HawkEye it's most wonderful to see you again... You as well Widow." he enveloped Clint in a hug and squeezed tightly making the archer grunt and Natasha smirk in amusement. Skye watched quietly from the shadowed corner with a small smile relieved to see her friends intact, "Clint? Natasha?" came Skye's quiet voice from behind her uncle making them both push past the god of thunder.

Skye keeps eye contact with Natasha and then with Clint before the two lunge at her and pull her into a bone crushing hug, "I am sorry... I am really sorry for yelling at you guys and not being in contact for almost a month." says Skye quietly. Natasha smiles at her "We forgive you we know loosing Grant was hard on you so no ill will. Besides how could I stay mad at someone I view as a sister?" Clint chuckles and adds "Yea exactly your our little sister because everyone here is a family. So when did you get back?" Skye opened her mouth to reply when two new voices stop her "Skye?" Says Steve "Shadow you know it only takes a minute to grab a couple drinks ."says Bucky coming in quite amused. Skye turned to look at Bucky and Steve who entered and immediately apologized for interrupting "Sorry didnt mean to interrupt... We will just go come on Steve." says Bucky quickly pushing Steve who was reluctant to leave out of the room. Skye immediately stopped them "No ... No your not really interrupting I was just about to tell them how I got back three days ago immediately jumping head first into a case with you two." she said with a smile.

Steve and Bucky chuckled and Clint interrupted "Wait a sec you get here and the first thing you did is volunteer for a mission with Steve and Bucky? Nat why do you and I always miss all the fun? How did the mission go?" he said with a slight smirk on his face and Bucky replied "After a failed attempt by just Steve and myself Skye came and it was a lot of fun ... Plus she got a little revenge on the guy that shot her twice a year back. The mission was a full success thanks to her electricity domes and disappearing abilities." Steve nodded in agreement and Natasha couldn't resist to ask "Is he still alive?" Skye frowned but nodded and Steve spoke up "If rolls had been reversed I think I would've give him a few more bruises but all in all Skye did great. How was your mission ? I assume a great success?"

Both assassins shrugged and Natasha replied "A success as per normal ... It's great to see you back Skye . You and I will have to catch up tomorrow as I am beat and going to bed... Night all" Both Clint and Natasha went to bed while Bucky, Thor, Steve and Skye went to watch a movie , "So what are we watching?" asks Tony coming out of the elevator to see that everyone was arguing over what movie to watch. " I said we should watch the Book Thief." says Skye arms crossed as Bucky says "I think we should watch the Bourne Ultimatum." and Steve says "And I think we should watch something that isn't so violent or related to the times of Hydra and Hitler." they all look to him and Thor who has no idea what to say. Tony laughs "Well it should be easy to settle this... Who ever can beat up their opponents in a spar gets to pick the movie and force the rest to watch it... I think we should watch Star Trek." He says arms crossed.

Skye raised a eyebrow before getting a idea " Steve, Bucky, Uncle you three all trust me right ?" she asks and each of them nod "Okay then let me pick a movie that I think we all will like... " "I want something with fighting " Says Bucky taking a seat on the couch , "Something that has some actual sense to it please." says Steve taking a seat along side his best friend, " I would prefer something chivalry as not many movies I have seen has that." says Thor taking a seat on the lazy boy seat. "I am up for anything to be honest just nothing girly Shadow." says Tony taking a seat on the comfortable single seat. Skye scanned her brain and came up with only one movie off hand "Okay so hunger games is the first movie that popped into my head that's close enough to what we all want... Fighting, chivalry ,makes sense and for me has some romance but not too much ... Sound good to everyone?" She asked and everyone nodded and she turned on the movie before taking a seat at the only other spot available which was by Bucky, the movie started and everyone was quiet.

Almost two and a half hours later everyone thought about the movie "It's wrong that they sent such young kids into their deaths... Katniss had good moral judgement to stand up to them and in the end save Peta." says Steve breaking the silence , "Do you think that HawkEye was that good when he was her age with his bow?" asks Bucky and everyone shrugged, "It's most sad that young girl Rue had to die for she became a martyr through the games." observed Thor and Tony replied "I am just glad that doesn't happen here because no doubt iron man would make a appearance at the games very angry." Bruce entered "Tony getting very Angry? Ouch feel bad for them that's like the hulk just shooting instead of smashing. Goodnight all." he said passing through and heading to his room. Skye's phone rang breaking everyone's content mood and she sighed "It's pirate be right back." "Hey Pirate... Yes... when?... Possible... I can inform them... Okay... Absolutely not I don't work with SHIELD agents i don't know. Pirate your treading on thin ice I wouldn't push it.(sighs) Sir I will transport us there at oh nine hundred tomorrow morning ... Goodbye." she says during her phone conversation before hanging up and turning around to see everyone looking curiously at her "What's the Director want?" asks Bucky moving to her three o clock, Skye replies " Steve, Tony, you and I are needed for a mission be ready by oh eight thirty."

-Authors Note- Please review as encouraging reviews help me update faster. Hope you liked the chapter thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	4. Chapter 4 mission time

A new life 4

( nine in the morning )

"We are here Pirate what's the mission?" asked Skye in her disguise as Tony, Steve , Bucky and herself appeared. Director Fury rolled his eye at the nickname before gesturing to the file on the desk in front of her, she grabbed it and started flipping through it her eyes scanning over the documents. " Shadow what is the mission?" asks Tony in his suit arms crossed. Skye's eyes lock with the director "How is this possible? You said it would be secure there and not fall into enemy hands ... How did they get in and what all did they take?" she asks The director frowns and replies " a little over twelve hours ago our prison head quarters known as the Fridge was attacked... They were a bunch of vigilantes but they were organized and knew exactly what they wanted."

"What type of vigilantes? Did they have super powers?" asked Steve trying to get a grasp on what their mission is. " yes three of them have actual super powers ... One being speed, the other flight and lastly invisibility ... The other six seem to be just wrestler type henchmen all muscle no brains." replies Director Fury in a calculated manner Skye looks through the file and frowns when she reads over the list of objects stolen. "So your calling in Iron Man, Captain America, Shadow and the Winter Soldier all to deal with a few vigilantes?" asks Bucky eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Fury looks to Skye and she replies "It's not only the powers that we must fight but the weapons they stole as well... Sir was Agent Colson's team informed that three of the objects that his team brought in are on the loose?" Director Fury nodded "I did but unfortunately they are busy on a mission in Russia and will be unable to assist." he said impassively.

"No problem ... I have access to all those mission reports since I helped recover those three weapons. Steve, Tony, Bucky do you mind leaving the director and I to talk for a moment?" she says nonchalantly and the three Avengers step out of the office leaving Skye with her arms crossed. "Pirate when I agreed to leave the Berserker staff in SHIELD's hands it was not to let a bunch of power hungry vigilantes steal it! Not only did the Berserker staff get taken but the Transportation device and the third thing they stole wasn't something but someone ... Who from the fridge was released?" she asked face firm and body tense as she scanned his face as he turned emotionless as he replied "Marcus Daniels." Skye's eyes widen before she growled "Otherwise known as Blackout!? Agent Colson would have a fit if he found outttttt... I CANT BELIEVE IT! YOU DIDNT TELL HIM DID YOU?" she exclaimed eyes turning emerald stone.

"No... No I did not because it would emotionally compromise him... He cannot know. Shadow you have to get Marcus Daniels back to the fridge or if there is no other options find a way to kill him." replies Director Fury voice raised slightly making her raise an eyebrow in surprise. Skye took a deep breath calming herself down before coldly replying "We will start recovering everything taken from the Fridge and I will keep you informed." she spins on her heel and quite agitatedly walks out the door slamming the door shut behind her. Skye marched right past the three Avengers before entering the elevator, Bucky saw how upset she was and with great speed he slid into the elevator just as the doors finished closing. "What's wrong Shadow?" he asks observing her carefully and she kept her eyes diverted from his eyes as she replies "Some times I really can't believe I didn't kill pirate when I had the chance... I am fine."

Bucky looked at her curiously before asking " What did the stubborn Director of SHIELD do? ... Shadowwww look at me what did he do to get you mad?" he lifted her chin up so she would look at him and she sighed "We need to recover three things according to the file but it's actually two things and one person... The person is a man named Marcus Daniels also known as Blackout. He won't let me talk to the one person who put him into the SHIELD prison the first time... Agent Colson. Apparently anything dealing with Marcus Daniels compromises his judgement due to the fact that Daniels stalks a Cellist that Agent Colson is in love with." they walk out of the elevator as she continues "I don't like keeping secrets from Agent Colson and that's what's making me mad." she says and Bucky stops "Then don't... When we go after Marcus Daniels we can always ask for his help if we aren't successful and if we are then you would have no reason to contact him... How's that sound?" he says and Skye gives him a slight smile "Your a genius Bucky!" she transports Steve and Tony to their position before they walk out of the Triskillion with Skye briefing them.

Stark is in his suit when Jarvis informs him of police investigating some strange burglaries in which the suspect was unseen but got off with millions. "Shadow I think we have a hit on the invisibility person... Houston Texas the Bank of America right in the center of the city." says Tony looking to Skye who snaps her fingers and they all appear about a half mile from the bank. Skye walks up to the lead FBI agent who is a middle age blonde male and flasses her shield badge "I am Agent Skye of SHIELD ... What exactly happened here?" she says taking charge, "Agent Michael Avery ... The bank has been robbed ... if you and your comrades would follow me- ohh Iron Man, Captain America, and the Winter Soldier... Which means you are Shadow!" he says before he looks between the four avengers in astonishment. Skye quickly covered the agents mouth and hissed "Yes and Be quiet ... Take us inside and tell us everything you know... I will also need all video survellience ASAP." Agent Avery immediately nods and she removes her hand from his mouth so he can lead them.

"This is all we have on the security cameras call me if you need any help with anything." says Agent Avery pulling up the burglary on the computers before walking out, Skye turns it on and watches the full recording twice . "How is that even possible?" asks Steve looking at the frozen image of the duffle bag full of money dissappearing into apparently no where. Skye groans rubbing the bridge of her nose "I think we have found the Teleportation device."

-Authors Note- I hope you liked the chapter... Please review as I am not getting much encouragement to continue this story and I swear it has a ton of awesome action and but kicking coming up. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	5. Chapter 5

A new life 5

"Teleportation Device!? ugh why does it not surprise me that their is one of those?" says Steve with a shake of his head in dismay and Bucky looks at her curiously before Skye groans "I have to get in contact with Fitzsimmons without talking to Agent Colson ... Hmmmmm... I know what to do... Cap, Iron Man, Winter Soldier... Try to see if you guys can find out any more information I need to make a call." she walks away pulling her phone from her pocket and dialed a number. At the same time in Russia on the Bus Fitzsimmons buzz around working when suddenly Simmons phone rings and she answers "Skye?" " Hey Simmons it's good to hear you alive and well." says Skye with a cheerful voice and Simmons immediately replies "Yes! I am so glad to hear from you I have missed not seeing you here on the bus. What's happening?" Skye smirks on her side as she replied " Miss you to we have to get together when we both aren't busy... Now I need a favor from you and Fitz and by Director Fury's orders which I hate by the way Agent Colson can't be informed ... Can you help?"

Simmons looks to Fitz concerned and he snatches the phone from her before putting it on speaker phone and asking "What do you need Skye? And you and I are going to have a talk about keeping in touch with your friends." Skye smiled through the phone and replied "hey Fitz I need yours and Jemma's help... Remember the teleportation device that was used on the train before I was shot by Quinn? Well I need something that can locate it since it's been stolen... Any ideas?" Simmons and Fitz looked to each other wide eyed in surprise and terror at the memory of Skye getting shot, "It's possible since we still have the files from that mission we can try to rig up a locator ... Give us a couple hours and we will call you when it's done." says Simmons partially biting her lower lip, "Thanks you two remember don't let AC find out... Directors orders. Bye " replied Skye before hanging up, she walked over to Bucky stealthily and just as she was about to scare him he spoke "Shadow don't even think about it." Skye gawked at him and asked "How did you know it was me?" Bucky smirked turning to her and chuckled "Shadow I am the winter soldier I was a assassin I think that knowing everyone and everything around me is required." he said and Skye rolled her eyes.

" Good Point... Well Fitzsimmons are working on a locator it won't be ready for a couple hours so unless you guys found something useful I guess we should sign into a hotel for a few hours." Says Skye with a sigh, " Actually Shadow there has been another burglary this time though they managed to shoot the burglar but she escaped... A blood sample was found at the scene. JARVIS hacked into the evidence data base for the FBI and we have a match." Says Tony with a cheesy grin and Skye raised an eyebrow impressed, "The blood matches a one Cynthia Williams current residence is a apartment building in Las Vegas." says Steve and Skye nods before asking " How recent is the address Stark?" Tony listens as Jarvis gives him the information "According to records that was her last and most recent address five years ago... Apparently she was presumed dead in a companies building fire." he replied and Skye sighed "Well she obviously isn't dead."

"Okay Tony what company did she work at?" asks Bucky and Tony replies "A lab that is very secretive since we are unable to determine what they work on." Skye rubs her chin and comes up with a plan "Okay Iron man and Cap you check out her old address and Winter Soldier and I will take the company and look into it. I am transporting everyone to Los Vegas from their we split up." she says and together the four Avengers disappear just as the FBI agent exited the building. Cap and Iron man arrived in front of a nicely kept apartment building and immediately went to apartment thirty two, Steve saw blood on the door handle and looked to Tony who spoke "I have a feeling we are in the right place."

-Authors Note- Please review and I will post another chapter ASAP


	6. Chapter 6

A new Life 6

Tony gestured for Steve to knock on the door as he raised his armored hand at the door ready to blast anyone that tries to fight them. No one answered but the door opened slightly, " After you captain." says Tony and Steve rolls his eyes before cautiously entering "Ms. Cynthia Williams ? Are you here?" asks Steve cautiously and Tony inside his helmet rolled his eyes as JARVIS began scanning the area. Steve follows small drops of blood spatter to the bed room where he finds something that shocks him, he yells over his shoulder " Stark you need to see this!" Tony walks into the room coming to a stop beside Steve and they both stand frozen as they look at all the pictures pinned to the wall. "Please tell me this is what I think it is." says Steve looking at the pictures pinned to the wall with terror, Tony lets his helmet go up and you see a face of concern.

Steve looked at twelve different photos and they were all people he knew, he read off the names on top of the photos " Iron Man AKA Tony Stark... Risk level seven," he looked at how there was a picture of the suit and then of the billionaire getting into his sports car. " Thor Asgardian risk level nine... " says Tony looking to the picture of Thor, " Captain America- Identity Unknown risk level eight, The Winter Soldier - Idenity Unknown risk level eight. " says Steve reading more of the pictures, " Grant Ward risk level five Deceased... You don't think?" asked Tony looking to Steve in horror and he frowned " These people killed Ward because he was a threat... We are threats to what ever they are planning and his mission before he died put him on the kill list. Who else is on the risk list?" Says Steve looking at the wall in concern, "Oh no..." he whispers as his eyes land on a photo of "Shadow - identity Unknown risk level twelve... Must kill first." says Steve and for a few minutes they just stare at the information impassively before Tony whispers "We need to inform Director Fury... Jarvis has taken pictures and we need to leave before she gets back." Steve nods mutely and they both walk out of the apartment hoping that Skye and Bucky are alright.

Skye and Bucky come to a barely stable warehouse indicating a massive fire took place here at one point in time. "Okay we have to find that device before anymore banks are robbed we should also try to find out where the money is going and why." Says Skye with a impassive tone, Bucky gives a curt nod in acknowledgement before they cautiously enter the warehouse. Skye moved through the door and immediately spotted a electronic device no bigger then Tony Starks armor standing by itself. It has a arch and a oval shape area that she can step through , "Is this the device?" asks Bucky looking at it peculiarly but Skye was frowning "No this is not the transportation device... It's something that fits in the Palm of your hand... I have no clue what this is but I intend to find out." she says and moves to examine the device. Bucky stays behind her to watch her back for any incoming trouble. Skye touches the device and frowns realizing that the markings on the device are some form of Asgardian dialect that's quite old.

"Skye someone's coming!" hisses Bucky before a shot Echos through the room, he put his metal arm in the path of the on coming bullet as Shadow spins around and activates her powers. Shadow immediately realizes that this person had the power of speed, this is not going to be easy. " it looks like we have some unwanted visitors... It's a pity that unwanted visitors always die because I personally would hate to kill such a pretty face." says a man nicknamed Speed as he zooms around them. Skye growls and sends a electricity bolt at him but he effortlessly evades, Bucky dodged multiple bullets but one lodged in his side. He dropped down to his knees taking cover and Speed releases a loud maniacal laugh "Awwww is your boyfriend hurt?" he mocked and Skye's eyes turned emerald stone before she clenched her fist and exclaimed "BIG MISTAKE!" she threw her fists out and sent a electricity blast through the entire room that even speed couldn't escape sending him crashing to the floor feet in front of her. She rushed over to Bucky frantic and began checking his wound, "It went straight through... You will live... Bucky if you get yourself shot again I swear I will shoot you !" she says with relief and humor but then dead serious at the end in her voice.

Skye put pressure on his wound as he said "Ha! You wouldn't shoot me! Steve would never speak to you again if you did that and you can't risk loosing a older brother figure. But I will try not to get myself shot anymore... Trust me it isn't pleasant." he groaned as she applied pressure harder with one hand and her other hand grabbed her phone as she called the Director. Skye then focused on transporting a med kit to her, she remembered there being one in the Lab of the Bus and hoped they wouldn't miss it for a few minutes as she transported it to her. She smiled seeing how well stocked it was and began stitching Bucky's wound when suddenly her phone range mid stitch and she groaned "Here answer my phone I am a little busy." she says passing him her phone. Little did Skye know that she was in danger.

-Authors Note- I don't think I will be continuing this story because it seems less interested then the rest of my stories. Please leave a review if you think I should continue. Thanks for reading - PiratePrincess16-


End file.
